1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, a management method, a terminal device, a management server and a program, and more particularly, to a management system, a management method, a terminal device, a management server and a program, which are adaptable to accurately manage a firmware update condition.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a card (an IC card) with a built-in IC (Integrated Circuit) chip is generally coming into wide use.
Such an IC card contains data such as accounting information in the built-in IC chip. Thus, for execution of an operation (updating) with respect to the data contained in the IC card, a terminal device having an IC card reader/writer performs the operation to the data contained in the IC card, after connecting to a server adapted to distribute information to the terminal device and conducting mutual authentication between the terminal device having the IC card reader/writer and the server.
For instance, a technology applied to read out data from an IC card online is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2003-141063).
The terminal device having the IC card reader/writer also contains an application program, and the application program contained is executed on firmware.
Such firmware is a basic program of the terminal device, and is changed to newer version firmware by updating, when newly additional functions are provided for the terminal device itself. With updating of the firmware, the terminal device allows application programs providing further advanced functions to be executed.